This Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) renewal proposal represents collaboration between faculty at Tufts University and Brown University. The broad goals of this CFAR are: 1) to stimulate HIV/AIDS translational research; 2) to facilitate the development of junior HIV/AIDS investigators and to assist senior investigators who are new to HIV/AIDS research with a particular focus on minority investigators from underrepresented communities as defined by NIH; 3) to foster increased research on HIV/AIDS as it affects women; 5) to promote research which focuses on underserved populations, minorities, incarcerated persons, and persons who engage in substance abuse; 6) to enhance research in prevention science; 7) to facilitate education on HIV/AIDS; 8) to support advanced research on HIV nutritional, metabolic, and gastrointestinal disorders; 9) to provide unique laboratory services to investigators at both campuses; and 10) to enhance excellence in outcomes analysis and biostatistical science and to support investigators with statistical services. The cores established for this CFAR include Administration, Development, Immunovirology and Laboratory Services, HIV and Women, Prevention Science, Nutrition/Metabolism and GI, and Outcomes and Biostatistics. The Developmental Core will support pilot projects in promising new areas of HIV/AIDS research; studies by investigators new to the HIV/AIDS field; and will focus particularly on supporting the research of junior HIV/AIDS investigators. The CFAR will support one combined basic science core (Immunovirology and Laboratory Services), which will provide a variety of new or difficult to obtain assays and other services. This core will coordinate access to other existing service facilities at the collaborating institutions. CFAR funding of the HIV and Women Core, Prevention Science Core, Nutrition, Metabolism and GI Core, and Outcomes and Biostatistics Core will coordinate research with several clinical cohorts largely composed of women, minorities, substance abusers, and other groups that are underrepresented in clinical HIV/AIDS research.